Goodbye to You
by Dana1
Summary: Companion fic to Falling out of Reach: He was the toughest of them all. What made him jump?


Title: Goodbye to You  
Author: Dana  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Suicide  
Summary: He was the toughest of them all. What made him jump?  
Author's note: This is a prequel to the Surviving High School series. Told from Jesse's POV. Starts the day before where Falling Out of Reach starts. When all else fails name chapter and fic after two songs. Title is the song by Michelle Branch. Chapter names are from the song Superman by Five For Fighting. Yeah that's very cheesy if you know the significance of the name of the band! Songs do not reflect where fic is going.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. I just like putting them through the wringer and seeing how they turn out. I claim however Teresa Hall.  
  
It's Not Easy to Be Me  
  
I flipped through the mail as I entered my house. I just got back from a schoolyard puck game. Junk mail, bills, and a letter to me from Eden Hall. Probably just a reminder about the awards ceremony. I tossed the bills and junk mail onto the counter and opened my letter.  
  
The letter said:  
  
Dear Mr. Hall  
  
We regret to inform you that Eden Hall has decided not to grant you a scholarship to Eden Hall. However if one of the others decides not to take the scholarship, or a slot opens on JV, you will get your scholarship.  
  
Once again, we are sorry.  
  
Richard Buckley  
Dean of Students at Eden Hall  
RB/tw  
  
This couldn't be happening. It had to be a mistake right? I picked up the phone and called the school. 'Eden Hall office Tiffany Campwell speaking.'  
  
"Dean Buckley please."   
  
'May I ask who's calling?'  
  
"Jesse Hall I'm one of the Ducks."  
  
'Oh. Just a moment.' She said and put me on hold.  
  
'Richard Buckley speaking.'  
  
"This is Jesse Hall. I got a letter today by mistake."  
  
'Oh? What kind of letter?'  
  
"It says that I won't get the scholarship after all."  
  
'Just one second Jesse. I'm looking through some papers. Ah yes Hall.' There was a brief pause. 'I'm sorry Jesse. There is no mistake. We only need thirteen players. However, if a spot does open on JV you will get the scholarship. Anything else I can do for you?' He didn't wait for me to answer before saying, 'I'm sorry I have to go.' There was a click.  
  
Great. Now I wasn't going to be attending Eden Hall with the others. I wouldn't tell the others until tomorrow. I went up to my room and picked up my journal.   
  
I flipped to a blank sheet and started writing. I lose myself when I write in my journal sometimes. I didn't even notice how long I had been writing until there was a knock on the door. "Jesse? Dinner." My mother called.  
  
I opened the door and went downstairs. I took the seat across from Terry. My parents were staring at each other nervously. Something was up. "What's going on?" I asked as I took a bite of the chicken leg.  
  
"Jesse and Terry your mother and I have something important to tell you." Dad said.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this. Just know it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong." Mom said. What was going on? I wondered.  
  
"Teresa just get to the point." My dad said impatiently. "What you mother's trying to say is she and I are getting a divorce."  
  
"What?" I said jumping up from the table.   
  
"Jesse sit down." Dad said. I did. "Your mother and I think it's best. You know we've been fighting constantly lately right?" I nodded. They had. Seemed they argued about everything. "We went to a marriage counselor and he suggested the divorce."  
  
"Can't you work it out?" Terry asked.  
  
"Sorry Terry we've tried." My mother said.  
  
They looked at each other worriedly. I don't like this at all. "That's not all. I'm moving to New York."  
  
"Why?" I asked. "What's the matter with Minneapolis?"  
  
"I grew up in New York. I want to go back home." Mom said looking teary eyed.  
  
"When will we see you?" Terry asked.  
  
"Terry you are moving with your mother." My dad said.   
  
"He can't!" I yelled. Then I said in a quieter voice. "Don't split the family." I said fighting back tears.  
  
"It's for the best." My mother said. "You can fly out for spring break and Terry can fly there for Christmas or something."  
  
I ran away from the table. I hated my parents right now. Why did they have to get a divorce and why mom taking Terry to New York? Why can't they stay here?  
  
I knew what I wanted to do tomorrow. I lost the Ducks and Terry all in one day. Sounded stupid but everything had been falling apart for the last couple of two weeks. My parents fighting, having to go to summer school because I failed math, not getting the scholarship to Eden Hall, and now my parents divorce and Terry moving to New York.   
  
I was tired of the pressure. I was tired of everyone deserting me. The ducks hadn't but they would when they started at Eden Hall.  
  
I wrote one final journal entry and threw my journal into a box. Then threw in my Michael W Smith book in. I always liked that book. He'd need it. Took the medal off the bulletin board. Then I tossed in the Duck's jersey. He hates that number but I want him to have this. I wrote Adam Banks on the top of the box.  
  
I didn't want to say goodbye to anyone. But he deserved to get the note. I stopped him but it would kill him knowing he couldn't stop me.  
  
I went to bed and barely slept. I woke up before anyone else and took a bus to Edina. I got off and rang the doorbell. I knew Adam wouldn't be awake at the time. I had written the note while on the bus. I gave the note to Mrs. Banks then walked to the cliffs.  
  
I remembered one thing before I jumped. I remember that it was so beautiful there. I just stood looking at the sky. I didn't even hear Jeffrey's car drive up. But I did hear Banks yelling "Jesse don't!"  
  
I turned and looked at him. I gave a weak smile and then stepped off the cliff. Everything turned black. 


End file.
